Red Tornado vs Storm
Red Tornado vs Storm is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Red Tornado from DC Comics against Storm from Marvel Comic's X-Men. Description DC Comics vs Marvel! Which of these two masters of weather will destroy the other in a battle to the death! Interlude Wiz: Masters of weather, summoners of storms. Boomstick: These two combatants are the best at what they do, summoning storms and hurricanes to kick some serious ass! Wiz: John Smith, the Red Tornado. Boomstick: And Storm of the X-Men. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Red Tornado Boomstick: Okay kids, sit down, this one is a doozy. Wiz: This origin is very complex and confusing, and takes a long time to explain. In 2011, DC Comics revamped and rewrote the entire DC Comics universe along with their characters. Normally these new origins are a lot simpler- Boomstick: Then let's just use that origin! Wiz: Well we could, but... Red Tornado kinda hasn't shown up yet. So we're forced to use the ten mile long, out of continuity, origin for Red Tornado. We'll try to be quick about it. Boomstick: Uh... I think I'll let you handle this one Wiz, I've got guns to clean... Wiz: Of course you do. Well... Red Tornado was born from the fusion of two different entities, an android made by the evil villain T.O. Morrow- Boomstick: That name just rolls off the tongue beautifully doesn't it? Totally not asinine what so ever. Wiz: Shut up. He was born from T.O.'s robot and the Tornado Champion from the Planet Rann, who was originally a sentient tornado called Ulthoon. After losing to a fight with Adam Strange, Ulthoon decided that good was superior to evil, and flew to an abandoned planet and made an exact replica of Earth and split himself up into two different entities. Boomstick: You have said about two sentences and I've already gotten bored and scrolled down to the bottom of the webpage to look at the results of the fight. Wiz: Well then you do the origin! Boomstick: Nah, I'm good. Wiz: Thought so. These two entities were called the Tornado Champion and the Tyrant. At some point the Tyrant turned evil for no reason, so the Champion brought him to the Justice League, our world not theirs, and defeated him. Eventually, the Champion once again discovered Morrow, who was building an android to defeat the Justice Society of America. For no reason, the Champion went inside the android, lost his memory somehow, and fell under Morrows control. This new android was called, Red Tornado. Boomstick: The first and only. Wiz: Not exactly, you see, this android was given the memories of a golden age super heroine called, the Red Tornado. Totally not a robot and her greatest power was... cooking. Oh and physical strength. Boomstick: Why was this called the "Golden Age of Comics" again? Wiz: Whatever, Red Tornado eventually becomes a good guy again, defeats Morrow, and joins the JLA, blah blah blah. Y'know what? I don't care anymore! This is so stupid! I didn't even include the multiple dimension jumping, or whatever happened to the original Red Tornado, or the fact that the Tyrant was still inside the Champion the whole time! Boomstick: What the hell? Really? Wiz: Yep! But it doesn't matter! I'm leaving! I'm fucking done! God this was so convoluted! Boomstick: Wait! Wiz! Don't go, we still need to talk about abilities and stuff! Wiz...Wiz...You there? Welp, I guess he left. Oh well, guess I have to stop the story and move on to abilities, mainly because Wiz closed the Wikipedia article we were getting this info from before he left, but lucky for you I remembered his moves! ' ' First of are his weather powers! One of his main moves is to blast powerful blasts of cyclone winds from his arms and legs. He can launch these at a whole three-hundred and fifty miles an hour! Using his wind powers he can also create force fields, fly, deflect objects, and even turn invisible! Plus, he isn't called the Red Tornado for nothing! Well, either than that whole cooking heroine thing, but that's beside the point. He can create powerful tornadoes out of his hands for massive destruction, terrorizing cows and little farm girls everywhere. Now let's talk about his tornado body and its functio- Hey Wiz you're back! Wiz: Yeah, I had to breathe in beige colored room for ten minutes. It was the simplest thing I could think of doing to combat that...interesting backstory. Boomstick: Well, I saved Red Tornado's defenses just for you old buddy old pal. Wiz: Gee thanks. Red Tornado's body is super strong, being able to tank hits from super powered beings, and can even survive in space and in water. He can also self-sustain himself. Plus it is resistant to mind control. Boomstick: Yep, also, his soul is immortal, but since it's a death battle we're gonna call it a match if his opponent is able to destroy him, not his soul or whatever hippie crap you wanna call it. Wiz: But his body isn't invincible. It has been broken and shattered many time before, and he can be easily hacked and controlled by others. Boomstick: Don't forget his Achilles heel, the fact that he has a shut down switch on his neck! If hit with enough force it can be turned on and Big Red goes down. That resistance to mind control is the only help against mental attacks since he is as vulnerable as anyone else when it comes to other telepathic attacks. Wiz: At times Red Tornado is a heap of emotions, fighting with sentience, emotions, and human feelings. Boomstick: But at other times, he can really fuck stuff up. Wiz: He can level skyscrapers with his wind powers and has even survived a missile to the face and got up fine. Boomstick: No matter how silly his backstory is, Big Red can seriously cause some troublesome tornadoes to blow away the competition. ' Wiz: "Silly" isn't the word I would use... ''Red Tornado: "I do not know if these statements are accurate- but perhaps they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to- care about you all." Storm Wiz: Born to the queen of a Kenyan tribe and descendant of an ancient line of African priestesses, Ororo Munroe was born in... Manhattan. '''Boomstick: Didn't you literally just her mother was an African queen? Why the hell was she born in New York? Wiz: I was getting to that Boomstick, anyways, while in Kenya her mother met David Munroe, an american photojournalist. Boomstick: You mean like Frank West!? Wiz: Whatever floats your boat Boomstick. Boomstick: So has he covered wars or what? Wiz: That's not even relevant, but getting back to the point, the two of them hit it off and moved to Manhattan where they had their first child. Boomstick: Why the hell would her mother want to leave a place where everyone worshiped her? That sounds pretty stupid to me. Wiz: Does it really matter? And besides, they moved back to Africa six months later anyway. Boomstick: But remember kids, this is the back story of a super hero which means something terrible happened to Ororo, changing her life forever. Wiz: And that something was having a random plane crash into her house, making her an orphan in the process. Now alone, Ororo was picked up by a gang of thieves who taught her how to be a thief. Boomstick: And it turned out that she was actually pretty good at stealing. One day Ororo picked the pocket of none other than Charles Xavier, but was stopped when Xavier used his mutant abilities to stop her from committing the deed. Wiz: After this, Ororo left and eventually reached her homeland of Kenya, where she was worshiped as a goddess due to her abilites. Years later, Ororo ran into Xavier once again and after rescuing the original X-Men alongside Wolverine and Night Crawler, was offered a spot on the team, which she gladly accepted. Boomstick: And she did this under her new code name, Storm. Wiz: Storm's form of attack is using the weather to inflict damage on her foes ranging from generating lightning and tornadoes to blizzards, hurricanes, and thunderstorms. Additionally, she can channel electromagnetism throughout her body to generate electric blasts, freeze her foes, and is capable of flying fast enough to break the sound barrier! Boostick: Storm can also bend light to make herself completely invisible and has been shown to be able to control natural forces not created by herself. Alongside this, Storm is also resistant to telepathic attacks, can sense any type of natural phenomena such as earthquakes and storms, has resistances to extreme temperatures, and is capable of seeing the nervous system of her opponents, allowing her to dodge most attacks. Wiz: Storm is also a formidable hand-to-hand combat, is an extremely skilled strategist, and possesses reflexes, balance, and coordination beyond that of an average human. Boomstick: But Storm's ability to manipulate the weather is affected by her emotions, being capable of inducing destructive storms if she is unable to control her anger. Wiz: But Storm has been able to create jovian atmospheric pressure, tornadoes extending to the upper atmosphere, can super heat plasma, bested Callisto in hand-to-hand combat despite not being as strong, was labeled as an omega level mutant, which means that her powers without having any foreseeable limits, was strong enough to punch holes through entire mountains with the wind ,and her lightning was strong enough to affect Hulk and even the Silver Surfer! Boomstick: With all of her strength, Storm might just be the strongest member of the X-Men. Storm: "You breathe when I allow it." Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for.... A Death Battle! Fight In the middle of a crowded city street of a sprawling city, stood a towering bank, with giant double doors. Cars zoomed up and down a busy road, and citizens were strolling their merry way down the pavement, as a rumbling noise was heard from inside the money saving facility. Screaming noises were heard from inside the bank, as people started to gather around the building, trying to see what the commotion was about; but before any one could successfully enter the bank to see what was going on, the double doors exploded out of place, landing right in the middle of the road! Cars swerved out the way of the damaged doors, as they crashed onto the road. People screamed in terror as smoke and ash erupted from the bank. Out the double door shaped holes, came a group of robbers, each wearing a mask with an image of a monkey on them; all of them carrying a giant sack full of money. From the fumes, came the sound of footsteps; when the smog cleared, it was revealed to be the threatening villain, Gorilla Grodd! Grodd and his cronies dashed through the people in the street, trying to escape before the police arrived on the scene. People screamed in terror as Grodd and his crew ran through street. While Grodd and his gang were escaping, whirling winds could be heard. Before the ape could react, all of his fellow bank robbers were blown of their feet, getting sent into the sky. Grodd, shocked, yelled, "What the hell was-", before he could finish a red flash came crashing down from the sky! It was Red Tornado! "New target acquired. Gorilla Grodd, you have been disturbing the peace and have robbed a bank. You shall be punished accordingly." ''Red Tornado raised his arms into the air, directing them at Grodd. Before the robot could finish off the bank robbing simian, a fury of wind came hurtling at Grodd, throwing him into the air until he was nothing but a spot in the sky. Red Tornado looked towards were Grodd was once standing, and there now stood a woman with white flowing hair. It was the X-women known as Storm! ''"Unrecognized individual who also has power over weather. Known users... Weather Wizard, Typhoon-" ''Before RT could finish his analysis, Storm interrupted him. ''"What was that tin can, I was too busy busting that gorilla." '' Storm began brushing dust off her shoulders as RT started to get paranoid. ''"Identify yourself or you will be taken in and interrogated by the Justice League of America." "No one is taking me away, especially not some robot like you." ''responded Storm. RT, annoyed, retorted with, ''"Affirmative. Prepare for defeat from Red Tornado of the JLA." ''Storm snickered at the red robot and cracked her neck and clenched her fists. Crowds of people started to watch the two heroes banter. ''"If you wanna fight, Red Tornado, I'll give you one. I bet you've never faced a mutant like me before." ''RT locked on to his new opponent and said, ''"Very well." ''RT rocketed into the air, making the crowds of onlookers cringe from the blast of wind that RT created when he blasted into the air. Storm smirked and went straight after him. ''"Why up here?" ''Asked Storm she met RT up in the sky. ''"We might harm civilians. Can you imagine how they might feel if we destroyed them and their city?" ''Storm crossed her arms. ''"What would a robot know about feelings?" ''RT starred daggers at his new opponent. ''"That is the question. Can I feel? Am I sentient enough to harbor feelings? I don't know, but right now, I think, I feel... rage." As RT got ready for battle, Storm looked quizzically at the robot. "Yeah, whatever. Prepare to get dismantled." FIGHT! Before anyone could blink, the sunny weather and almost clear skies turned dark and gloomy, churning with lightning and thunder; Storms eyes glowed bright, and lightning struck down from the clouds and into her hands. With a powerful battle cry Storm sent a fury of lightning torpedoing at the robotic opponent. The lightning made impact where RT was once floating, causing an explosion. Once her attack cleared, she scanned the sky for Red Tornado, who was no where to be found. Her attack didn't land its mark. She missed. Storm scanned the sky, looking for RT, but he was nowhere to be found. Reacting quickly to the disappearance of RT, Storm summoned a protective barrier of ice, sleet, and hail to encircle her as she searched for the red robot. "Damn, where is he? It? Yeah, it. Where is it?" ''muttered Storm, continuing the look out. Storm didn't know what her opponent was capable of, either than blowing away a few thugs earlier on. She knew her weather powers were more superior than those few gusts of wind, so this fight should be over soon. While Storms mind was somewhere else, Red Tornado took his chance. Right before Storm summoned her clouds, RT turned invisible for a stealthy advantage. After following Storm, looking for a break in her shield of ice and snow, RT noticed an opening. Summoning his cyclone winds, RT fired a bomb of air towards Storms location! But, on a flip of a dime, Storm sensed the weather attack coming from behind her, and summoned a bolt of lightning to stop the wind right in its track! An explosion of energy erupted from the bullet like wind and the bolt of electricity! Storm burst through the explosion, and flung her shield of ice and hail like a missile at RT! Red Tornado, knowing that Storm knew where he was now, became visible once again and conjured a mighty force field made of fierce winds! The ice and sleet ricochet off of Red Tornado's shield, making the sphere of air tremble and get sent back feet away. ''"I've got you know! You shall now cease to exist!" ''yelled Storm as she summoned bolts of lightning to rain down from the sky! The lightning strikes bombarded RT and his shield, knocking him around like a pin ball, each bolt sending the robot up and down, left and right. Red Tornado knew he was in trouble, so he decided to deflect the oncoming attacks. As soon as he noticed an opening, RT dismembered his force field and prepared his weather powers to deflect the next attack. Storm saw that RT lowered his defenses and charged up all the power she could to send a final, gigantic, blast of lightning towards the weather bot. ''"Ineffective." stated RT as he reflected the lightning back towards Storm. The lightning shot towards Storm, where she used her powers to grab it. The lightning surged throughout her body, and she screamed a shriek of power as she blasted the lightning back at Red Tornado full force. "TASTE LIGHTNING!" yelled Storm! Red Tornado knew he had to bring out his most powerful attack to counter the oncoming, ultimate, blast of lightning. RT honed his energy, and created two, red, powerful, tornadoes out of his hands. RT directed the twin tornadoes towards the blast of lightning coming towards him. The tornadoes swirled and clambered with the power of a thousand trucks each. Before their attacks crossed, Storm and Red Tornado looked each other in the eye. "YOUR PUNY WINDS DO NOT MATTER!" cried Storm. "YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!" replied RT. The ultimate lightning attack and the destructive tornadoes crossed paths. They both merged, surging and morphing into a red and yellow mess of power and force. Eventually, they birthed an explosion, creating smoke, red wind, and sparks of electricity for miles. Through the mesh pool of elements and smoke, Storm tried her hardest to sense where the robot was. Storm started to summon a miniature snowstorm in her hands, just in case, but it as too late. A red fury of wind, traveling at three hundred miles per hour sliced across Storms left shoulder. Storm screamed in pain as her left arm plummeted towards the ground. Storms eyes began to glow in rage. Winds and clouds started swirling around her, and a bolt of lightning struck her right hand, and Storm harnessed that bolt like an olympian holding a javelin. Through the mist she finally saw a red flash coming straight towards here. Red Tornado was finally attacking head on, with a miniature tornado on each arm. "YOU SHALL PAY!" thundered Storm, as she sent her bolt of lightning straight towards. Storm was now completely pissed, and her attacks were now to the absolute max. RT definitely couldn't dodge that. Red Tornado felt the impact full force. He was sent, like an asteroid hurtling towards the Earth, towards the ground. Back in the city, where the bank robbing just took place, a team of police officers was able to capture Gorilla Grodd and his minions. "You shall never put King Grodd behind bars you inferior humans!" ''cried Grodd who was tied up. ''"You tell'm boss!" ''cried one lackey. ''"Oh, shut up." mumbled Grodd. As the gorilla had a back and forth with his henchmen, a red glint could be seen coming from the sky, heading straight for them. Citizens all stood and wandered what the red glint was. Thunderstorms were getting closer and closer. As the red speck got closer and closer, it was revealed to be Red Tornado! RT was plummeting towards the street, as people ran out the way. RT crashed in the middle of the road. Cars swerved out the way to try and not to get hit. From the impact, Red Tornado was sent flying down the middle of the driveway, making one, massive, long indent in the road. Once RT slowed down and was able to stand, storm clouds appeared above him and the rest of the city for miles. It started raining. Storm landed, making a crater in the ground on impact; the place where her arm was bled furiously. People started screaming out of fear of the two weather users fight. They stood one mile from each other. Without even as much as a thought, Storm then summoned a colossal avalanche and sent it straight towards RT. As the avalanche flew towards the Red Tornado, it froze everything in sight. Buildings, shops, tons of cars and people, lampposts, everything, all frozen in place. The avalanche quickly froze RT before he even had time to react. Storms emotions powered her abilities, and right now, she was not happy. That mile gap meant nothing. Where RT one stood, there was a giant block of ice. The entire street was completely unrecognizable. Buildings and stores now looked like cubes of ice. The road and streets were now nothing but a white, frozen, carpet. Where people and cars once stood, were now ice sculptures. But it wasn't over yet. The Red Tornado shaped popsicle started to rumble and shake. It started to crack and crumble. Red Tornado broke out! He dropped to his knees from shock. He looked around at the now frozen wasteland. In the center, stood one woman. Storm was still mad. "Still standing? Not for long." said Storm. Red Tornado, knowing the situation was grim, quickly conjured up a force field. "Oh no you don't." muttered Storm, as she summoned as much lightning as possible and sent it straight towards RT. The impact sent out an ignition of sparks across the entire street. The sparks made contact with some of the frozen people and objects, making them explode in a fury of lightning and ice! Red Tornado was knocked out of his force field and knocked onto the ground, but he was able to stand up once again. Parts of his robotic body were now bent, busted, and broken. "That's it, I've had enough of you!" cried Storm as she focused all her energy into one last final move. If Storm was charging up her move, this was Red Tornados chance. She was missing one arm and must've used up a lot of her energy. "I shall not fail! I'm a loyal member of the Justice League of America and I fight villainy and tyranny everyday. I was created for evil, and now I exterminate it. And you shall have the same fate!" ''RT raised his arms into the air and created the largest possible tornadoes he could muster. At the same time Storm had finished her final move, the biggest hurricane that she had ever created. Both the two tornadoes and Storm's hurricane sucked up the surrounding area. The icy street Storm created was now almost completely gone, sucked up by the two destructive forces of nature. Objects, cars, and people got sucked in like a vacuum. Buildings and shops were dismantled piece by piece, eventually getting ripped out the very ground and getting added to the melting pot of casualties. Even the roads and side walks were torn out of place. Storm and Red Tornado both charged towards each other. Their hurricane and tornadoes colliding and making one. With their combined force, not only did they make the entire street unrecognizable, they made the entire city. Surrounding streets were sucked up. People screamed in terror as they were seized by the two forces of nature combining. Cars tried to drive away but to no use. Sky scarpers and tall buildings were yanked out the ground, like someone picking a carrot from the Earth, as roads were getting peeled of the ground. Somewhere in the chaos, were Storm and Red Tornado, fighting for victory... Hours later, among the rubble, lay a certain combatant. The entire city was reduced to nothing but rubble, stone, and cement. Random objects such as cars, pipes, and glass stuck out the battleground. People were suffering, and Red Tornado noticed. On top of a torn in half sky scraper, a leg, an arm, a cape, and the head of Red Tornado was sitting there. He did not know what happened to the rest of his body. most likely, it was destroyed. Red Tornado looked around, the best a severed head could, and saw suffering, pain, and sadness. Houses, businesses, and most depressingly, people, all were destroyed and scattered on top of the entire city wide destruction zone. Red Tornado forgot about Storm and the battle, but instead, thought about the pain and suffering he caused. He didn't know what the feeling he was getting was, but, he had an idea. ''"Guilt? Self loathing? Depression? Are these... emotions I'm feeling? Is this what it means to be human? To feel for ones actions? To experience... regret and grief? Am I know human for this? Is this what it takes? Then I regret ever wanting to feel human. To know happiness and joy. I regret it all. And in the end, I suppose that makes me human. My regret. My hatred for the damage I've caused. I feel... I feel... I fee-" ''Before Red Tornado could finish, a foot smashed his head, destroying it. The circuits and wiring sparked and cracked, but the shut down. Red Tornado was now dismantled. The foot belonged to Storm, and she was fine. Storm looked around at the destruction she caused. She hanged her head in shame and walked away, only wanting to go back home, to the X-Men. As she walked through the rubble, a single television set managed to survive the carnage. It was showing a news report: ''"These natural disasters have now utterly destroyed the city of New York, and are still traveling across the US, with no sign of stopping. Evacuation is a must." ''After hearing that, Storm took to the sky, leaving Red Tornado, the destroyed city, and her left arm behind. KO!!! Results '''Boomstick: Wow, Halle Berry would be proud.' Wiz: Even though Red Tornado had superior defense, he was outclassed in almost every other way. Boomstick: Storm is capable of creating snowstorms in seconds, being able to destroy mountains, hold up buildings, and even harming the Silver Silver with electricity! Wiz: Red Tornado might also have been able to equal Storm in speed as well, but Storm's control over the weather clearly out matches his. Boomstick: Let's not forget that little off switch on his neck! Pretty big disadvantage if you ask me. Wiz: Despite all of the Red Tornado's destructive ability, Storm was able to outclass him in more ways than one. Boomstick: Red Tornado was definitely gonna lose, weather he wanted to or not. Wiz: The winner is... Storm Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Goldmaster1337 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015